The present disclosure relates to a multi-layer ceramic capacitor that is usable in a high frequency range.
As the frequency of electronic devices increases, multi-layer ceramic capacitors used in the electronic devices are expected to have a higher Q value (quality factor) in a high frequency range. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-7209 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a multi-layer ceramic capacitor including copper having small specific resistance as internal electrodes and thus achieving improvement in Q value.
A sintering temperature for the multi-layer ceramic capacitor including copper as internal electrodes needs to be lower than a melting point of copper having a low melting point. For that reason, the multi-layer ceramic capacitor disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes sintering additives such as silicon, boron, and lithium, by which a liquid phase is to be formed at sintering, so as to obtain sufficient sinterability even if the sintering temperature is low.